gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Some fan
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:20160623205151.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vautour2b Thanks Thank you for helping me replacing all those character profile image. Central Country (talk) 13:12, January 23, 2017 (UTC) No Problem 07:24, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Random GIF You know what is this from SomeFan? Standardizer (talk) 01:00, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Source is Yosuga no Sora. It's a drama anime about those twins who returned to the countryside and start life anew at their grandfather's house, only to be haunted by a constant reminder of moments from their past, its content is pretty mature though. Some fan (talk) 01:41, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Did you play the visul novel, worth it or not? And what path the anime covers? I watched some videos, looks like it covers more than the twins. Standardizer (talk) 12:58, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ' Did you play the visul novel, worth it or not?' No I didn't play the visnov, as for is if it is worth it or not, Personally I enjoyed it especially since it is my first anime before I entered the world of anime, and if you enjoy slow romantic drama then this is for you. ' What path the anime covers? ' The anime covered 4 routes which in my opinion is a bad move since each routes feels like its been rushed. ' I watched some videos, looks like it covers more than the twins.' The anime is not only focused with the twin sister but the 4 major heroines (5 if you count the after episode special). Each of them get 3 episodes each. Most vids or AMVs is focused on the twins since according to the visnov she is the main heroine plus I think her route is the most "controversial" since there had been debates whether or not to air it on live TV since the anime was said to contain promotion of incest as a socially accepted principle but it was shown that there was no intention to promote such thing. Some fan (talk) 13:46, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Sensha-dō Categories Hey there! I'm pretty sure it was agreed that Sensha-dō would be the standard spelling of Sensha(-)do(u) a while back. Any way you can make changes to the currently existing catagory? If not, I can look into rolling them back for ya! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:16, January 30, 2017 (UTC) I only added the available category in the wiki which is http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sensha-dou_Teams, since I noticed other schools are already there which are not edited by me, thus I only did my part completing it. Some fan (talk) 08:50, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Categories and images Categorize every picture, all of them or Katyusha will purge you. And hand me the pictures with bad backgrounds, I'm cutting right now Standardizer (talk) 16:31, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Loving the work you're doing. Seen the new images you've done for various tanks, they look lovely. They definetly look far better with the transparent background compared to the previous white one. Hauptman (talk) 16:33, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Much Thanksies Some fan (talk) 16:37, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Shihoto Chi-ha Hi, For your question yes it's a duplicate. As a tank and it's variants have to be on the same page I merged the Shinhoto page with the Chi-ha one but the Shinhoto page remains. For the tank images you included did you found them on the web or did you just suppress the background to make it transparent ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:35, February 5, 2017 (UTC) I see and yes I suppressed the background . Some fan (talk) 02:43, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Question Where did you get those pictures on your profile? FinnXMarcy (talk) 02:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Do you have a strong heart? 02:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Yes. FinnXMarcy (talk) 11:25, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Unless if it is from an adult site, I don't have a strong heart. FinnXMarcy (talk) 11:33, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Here is the Source. I tried my best to eliminate unecessary content since it can stand alone without any adult scene. there is nudity and death but no penetration. The rough sketch of the story is about an alternate reality where instead of non-lethal rounds they use live rounds. Chapter 1: https://imgur.com/a/5fajA Chapter 2: https://imgur.com/a/pGH40 There is a chapter 3 with only one adult scene but it is yuri and vanilla which only last for 5 pages so I think I don't need to edit various scenes. 12:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) OK. You can put up Chapter 3. Is this comic part of an on-going story? I do love history and how this comic ties in actual World War 2 history with Girls und Panzer. FinnXMarcy (talk) 15:15, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I deleted the adult content but you can enjoy the plot. This doujin is already completed, Chapter 3 is the last part Chapter 3: https://imgur.com/a/AZtAg 16:09, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Aside from the sex scenes and the references to Nonna being raped, the doujin was a interesting read. I cannot believe that all of Ooarai Girls High School members except for Miho Nishizumi were all killed! It showed a lot of history within the doujin: *World War Two (minus the war against Japan). **I was surprised that they didn't have St. Gloriana Girls High School take part in the fighting. *The Holocaust and the Soviet's crimes against the female population of Germany. **Hunting down the personal members responsible for the Kuromorimine Girls High School death camps (feat by Miho at the end of chapter 3). **Reference to the Abu Ghraib prison scandal while Miho and Maho Nishizumi are prisoners to Pravda Girls High School. *Downfall of Anchovy mirrors the demise of Benito Mussolini. *Kay as Gen. George Patton with the infamous incident when Patton hit the shell shocked soldier. The comic sums up what war is, it is hell. Quick question, how old was Miho during the tournament. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:57, February 13, 2017 (UTC) It wasn't mentioned but we can assume that her age in the doujin is the same age with her in the original content. 02:11, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Out of all the characters who were killed off in the doujin: which deaths affected you the most? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:20, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Everyone, lol. especially Katyusha and Nonna's death. How about yours? 06:05, February 14, 2017 (UTC) The deaths that affected me were the members of Ooarai Girls High School, everyone but Miho Nishizumi were all killed. Yukari Akiyama was probably the saddest since Miho never fell in love with anyone else after that tournament. The other deaths that were sad for me were: *Nonna - she shoots herself so she won't face prosecution for killing Katyusha. *Maho Nishizumi - chooses assisted suicide from her lover Erika Itsumi so she wouldn't be taken prisoner by Pravda. *Shiho Nishizumi - dies by herself from cancer. *All the students exterminated in Kuromorimine's concentration camps and the Kuromorimine students killed by Pravda in their prison. I didn't feel any pity for Erika Itsumi, Alisa, Anchovy, or Katyusha when they died. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Yukiyukite Senshadou What was your favorite moment in the doujin? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:54, February 16, 2017 (UTC) This one since it is an accurate portrayal of This one which symbolizes the Reich's defeat. I understand that Erika Itsumi was an arsehole in the doujin but while all of that is happening Erika never knew about the concentration camp, Einzatsgruppens and like in the original series in the eyes of Kuromorimine, Miho is somewhat of a traitor since she left Kuromorimine then joined another team. It may be true that one of the reason Nonna commited suicide is to avoid prosecution but I think that one of the reason too is so that Nonna may avoid torture, since one of the rules of Koishiki matches is that the members of the team who lost will be held captive during the course of the match and since Pravda raped and tortured Miho and Maho Nishizumi last koishiki match, Nonna might think that those things would happen to her too under Ooarai prison camp, at least thats my interpretation of this scene since Nonna looked at Miho before she committed suicide. Katyusha is a high commanding officer since she is the captain of the Tankery team but in Soviet Russia it is illegal to retreat since you will face death when you showed your backs to the enemy and that is not only a scene in the doujin but a fact during World war 2, you can't blame her since I think for her facing the enemy head-on even with her dying is better than of dying as a traitor to the motherland It is sad that Alisa and Anchovy are treated as minor character and didn't have a chance to gain development. Up till now I still read that doujin and for me it is the best doujin where adult scene doesn't matter and it can stand on its own even without it. Whats yours? 12:28, February 16, 2017 (UTC) *For Katyusha, I meant by saying I didn't show any sorrow over her because of her actions before Nonna was forced to shot her. I personally never liked Alisa since she cheated during the match in the manga and the anime. Anchovy had the same nickname as Mussolini, so it was bound to happen in the doujin. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *What about the shipping in the doujin? Do you think the original material supports parings in the actual anime? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:16, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The shipping in the doujin followed the standard shipping such as *Miho and Yukari *Maho and Erika *Erwin and Saemonza? *Student Council? *Saori and Mako? (?* Pairings that I didn't knew it was popular) From all the anime I've watched about moe girls I noticed that the best those anime can give you is a romance tease and hints but all other else beyond that is left to the fan's imagination. So I don't think that the original material will ever support any pairing 02:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Unofficial art Hi Some fan I read on Central Country talk that you find unofficial art on pages. Could you tell me in which one do you found ??? I know there is two in Jajka & Uszka page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:36, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I saw one in some tanks but its already deleted and I've already deleted one in Asparagus'. What remains are the Darjeeling Fan arts at her page. I think Darjeeling has a fair amount of images in her page so I'm going to delete it 00:10, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I ask you that because when I created/edited Jajka & Uszka page I put one fan-art (graphically faithful with the manga) of each just to have a color version of them. So please don't delete them. And for Darjeeling I agree we can have more than we want of official art of her so she don't need unofficial art. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:17, February 26, 2017 (UTC) St. Gloriana (doujin) I have a question regarding St. Gloriana Girls High School in the doujin Yukiyukite Senshadou. Why wasn't the school shown taking part in the matches? We only see Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe watching over the match against Ooarai Girls High School and Erika's team. I mean during World War Two, England was a major player during the European stage with: 1.) London being bombed by the Luftwaffe as Hitler planned to capture Britain. 2.) Their strong leadership under Winston Churchill and King George VI. 3.) RAF bombing German cities as the tide turns against the Axis powers. So I wished that the doujin featured a battle with St. Gloriana taking part, like helping Saunders Girls High School attack Kuromorimine Girls High School before Pravda Girls High School entered into the school/city. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:45, March 2, 2017 (UTC) St. Gloriana Did not participate in the match because the stronger schools has the capacity to bend the rules (see bottom left panel) according to Katyusha so we can presume that St. Gloriana left the match before any of it started. In history the British did supports the allies in World war 2 in many ways, but this is a doujin and it can only throw so much references about it plus the doujin is not a dedicated fiction about world war 2 but it is about Girls und Panzer. P.S Erika might have known about the concentration camps 13:13, March 2, 2017 (UTC) *I knew she was evil in the doujin! FinnXMarcy (talk) 02:03, March 3, 2017 (UTC) *Dachau hits a note for me, because Uncle Jack (who passed away in 2008) was a medic who took part in the liberation of that concentration camp. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:08, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Thats real nice for your uncle considering that he died a hero. 02:47, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Maple picture Hi Somefan, I would lik e to know where do you get this picture and to know if you have more of it. Because with Hauptman we can't totally identify the tank. It's clearly a Light Tank Mk.VIB but the gun don't match with regulars Mk.VI, the only one I found looking like this is the one that is at Yad La'Shiryon Museum (and I think it's post-war modification) and I found strange. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC). The panel came from Chapter 25 of Ribbon Warrior (Raw) I saved the image from /k in 4chan and I can't find it anymore. there are more images to come and new schools that will make its debut in Ribbon warrior such as a Chinese school and possibly Gregor High School 05:19, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warror (Vol. 9) What is with Shizuka Tsuruki having hardly any clothing in that cover, and what is happening in Vol. 9 with the story? I don't know where I can read GuP: Ribbon Warrior. FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:09, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Its a normal occurrence in Ribbon Warrior. Shizuka in a samurai outfit often comes when she is creating a scenario in her head. Volume 9 of Ribbon Warrior is the start of the Tankathlon Tournament. Here is the Link of Ribbon Warrior Have fun! 11:48, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Like Somefan said she don't "really" wear that outfit, it's just a fantasized vision of herself. We can see her like this in chapter 14 during the match teaming up with Tategoto against Anzio (page 8-12-20-22). After that I don't know, the last translated chapter in date is the 35. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:20, June 25, 2018 (UTC) It's an SU-152, it's an ISU-152. As the title says, these are ISU-152, the height and shape of the fighting compartment are a dead give away. The pahe that you rushed to make needs to be removed and replaced by the proper one. Hauptman (talk) 15:52, July 19, 2018 (UTC) We can rename the page easily. Also the manga said SU-152 so I gave the info of the SU-152. Please forgive me, I'm not a tank expert. Hahaha 15:58, July 19, 2018 (UTC)